The Last One Standing
by jadefirefly3D
Summary: It seems like Mikey is always the first to fall, either in training or in battle. Everyone knows it, even their enemies. But what everyone keeps forgetting is that Mikey can be a force to be reckoned with, especially when his family's in danger. 2012 Universe


A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! I wasn't going to post a new story until I finished my other one, but that one's going to be very long and this one just came to me and nagged at me all day so I just had to write it down. This story should only be about three or four chapters tops. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Last One Standing**_

Prologue

_0-0-0-0_

_Hmm, the city looks so different from up here, at this angle…_

It strikes Mikey as an odd thing to think, considering he's only seconds away from certain death. But lying on the edge of the rooftop, on his shell, the Shredder literally on top of him, his head and shoulders hanging dangerously over the edge as the center blade on Shredder's gauntlet presses into his throat, deep enough to draw blood, forcing him to angle his head back as far as he can, the thought crosses his mind.

Then he thinks, _Oh crap, I'm going to die! No, I'm too young to die! C'mon Mikey, move! Fight back!_

Shredder presses the blade in deeper, and his throat bobs in response as he pulls his head back further, and now he can almost see the ground. He can feel a warm trail of blood trickle up his throat and thanks to the angle of his head he can feel it reaching his face. Soon he'll probably taste it. Everything hurts, he's got bruises on bruises, scrapes, cuts some deep some shallow, and there's a gash in his thigh that's been leaving a warm sticky trail down his leg, and he's fairly certain Shredder had stabbed to the bone. It's hard to breathe with the blade on his throat and Shredder's knee digging into his plastron and it feels like he's crushing his lungs. It hurts so much. Unfortunately, he's pretty sure the only thing keeping him from toppling over the edge at this point is the Shredder's weight pressing down on him.

Mikey closes his eyes, unable to hide his wince of pain.

"You foolish Turtle," Shredder hisses in disgust, his voice deep and threatening, "Did you really think you had a chance to defeat me? You should have run while you had the chance."

_And abandon my brothers? Hell no! _He opens his eyes, and glances up at the Shredder, his menacing image blurs and he struggles to focus on him before he closes his eyes again, dizzy, weak and exhausted. _I'm so sorry bros, I tried. Forgive me,_ he thinks sadly, _I tried my best and I failed. I'm so sorry… _Then he thinks, _OK bros, now's a good time to wake up and lend me a hand…last minute save? Raph? Leo? Donnie? _He tries to look at where his brothers lay, beaten and unconscious but he can't see them or even the rooftop from this angle, not that he could see very clearly anyway, even his precious upside-down city is starting to blur in and out of focus.

"You're pathetic, weak, undisciplined, you're useless," Shredder taunts, "Hamato Yoshi should be ashamed to have you for a disciple. By killing you I shall be doing him a favor, you unworthy piece of garbage."

The saddest thing is, Mikey can't exactly disagree. The fact that he's the last one standing was only a fluke anyway. Usually he's one of the first to fall and lately, his inability to focus has frequently gotten him in trouble. Master Splinter and the others have been pointing that out a lot lately. However they were much nicer about it and Splinter never flat out admitted he was ashamed, though Mikey wouldn't be surprised if he thought it once in a while. Still, what better way to redeem himself than to die for his fallen brothers?

_Better me than them_… he thinks. _If this is the way I go, at least I'll die with honour, protecting my brothers. It's a good way to go…Master Splinter would be proud…maybe…_

He's terrified but now he's resigned to his fate. He's too weak and hurt to fight back, and it's the _Shredder_. Master Splinter once told them that very few face him and live to tell the tale. They got lucky twice, but this time around, not so much, at least not for him.

_Make it quick…_

His breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the fatal blow, praying that his brothers will somehow make it out alive.

* * *

A/N This chapter is ridiculously short for my standards, but since this is the teaser prologue, the other chapters will be longer. Thanks so much for reading, now please let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, good or bad! I'll try and update soon!


End file.
